


The Maiden's Companion

by NJ_Grby



Series: The Trickster and the Maiden [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, First Dates, Genderbending, Joker is NOT Akira, Joker is Not Arsene, Personified Joker, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Romance, Shopping, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ_Grby/pseuds/NJ_Grby
Summary: They say our bonds grow deeper as we spend more time together. And with a team growing bigger and bigger, the Phantom Thieves surely has developed a special place in Akira Kurusu’s heart. However, there is just one person that far exceeds the closeness she feels with her team.Wake up. Get up. Spend time together—a look at the Trickster and the Maiden’s first trip outside and the Phantom Thieves’ discovery of this unusual relationship between them.





	The Maiden's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's me again with another oneshot for the series The Trickster and the Maiden. I'm almost at the end, just maybe 3 more oneshots and finally, I'll be done. This series is very self-indulgent, you know. Since I haven't seen this type of story in the Persona community, I tried making my own. I know it isn't that good and I know that it gets pretty boring, but hey, at least I'm giving effort on writing this, even with the fact that I am slowly losing my muse because I'm getting sucked into another universe (BNHA) and I am rapidly losing my ideas about this fic series. No worries for those who are tuning in, no matter how few you are, though. I fully intend to finish this no matter how much my hands itch to write a Genderbender fic for BNHA. Anyway, enough of my useless mutterings and let's get on to the story! Let's just take a peek at some precious moments between our protagonist and our trickster!
> 
> As always, please forgive any grammatical and typographical errors I might have committed. Also, I am aware that my writing style and characterization is not that good but please bear with it and continue reading and tuning in. Do not be afraid to tell me what you think about this in the comments section below though! Kudos and comments, people :)

 

Out of every possible scenario that comes in the path of being a Phantom Thief, having a group of eight isn’t something that Akira Kurusu did not consider. Sure, she knew that along the way, they will meet new potential members—especially since there must be victims of the people they’re trying to change but for them to grow this much in just a few months of operation, it isn’t expected.

First, they met Yusuke—the student of Madarame. Technically, Akira could consider him the very first recruit after the official foundation of the Phantom Thieves. To be honest, she did not think that they would accept him in the group, seeing that he has been lowkey creeping Ann out but after fighting Madarame, they knew that Yusuke would be a vital part of their group in the future, seeing that his Persona is quite powerful. And so, they continued with their duties as saviors.

Next member who got accepted was Makoto Niijima. This person is definitely one of the last people she expected to be a part of the Phantom Thieves. After all, she has been spying on them for the longest time. Akira actually thought that once she found out about them then, it would be the end of their group. However, that was not the case since Makoto is a Persona wielder herself. She even got herself tangled in that mafia condition she brought up and ended up as an important person in their little crowd. She has been a great help so far, what with her analytical skills and critical thinking.

The next person who got in the Phantom Thieves was Futaba Sakura, their very talented hacker—who once gave Akira the chills. Who wouldn’t have some when an anonymous person threatens you and your friends? Not to mention, their identities were on the line because of that Medjed issue that only Futaba was able to save them from. Though Akira would admit, they had a pretty tough time saving her from her own Palace. But in the end, all worked out well and the next thing she knew, they have seven members in their once four-man-team.

And now, here comes another member—Haru Okumura.

To say that she was thankful for the girl’s assistance in taking care and assuring Morgana of her place in the Phantom Thieves, is an understatement. Akira didn’t even know how to get in touch with Morgana when he went missing that’s why it relieved her when they met this girl. Not to mention, she has been serving her part well so far as the daughter of their next suspect, providing them access to some secret rooms wherein a legitimate Okumura bio is required.

All in all, things have been going well and Akira knew that once they make it pass through this place, Phantom Thieves would gain even more audience—further making their deeds known and recognized. However, no matter how much she thinks of this as something beneficial, her heart would ache and she would feel something inside her head. As if hearing someone talk to her and convince her that that is not the case.

Just like now.

Akira suddenly stopped and leaned against the door of the safe room. Right now, they are wandering the halls of Okumura’s palace and she knows that they are one step away from their final boss. Knowing this, she wanted to at least take some time to listen to what this voice is telling her just in case this is vital. Knowing Joker, it probably is.

“Hey Joker, are you alright?” Morgana asked.

Looking up and flashing them a small smile, Akira answered.

“Of course, I am. I just need to take a moment to breathe if you’ll excuse me. Please continue searching the hallways. I’ll be out in no time.”

Reluctantly, they all nodded and went on different directions, leaving Akira all by herself. Once the coast is clear, she entered the room and sat down.

She could feel that ache in her chest, as if some part of her was being ripped out of her own body. Luckily, with all the times Joker had manifested himself, she grew familiar to the pain that it isn’t bothering her as much as it did before. In just a few moments, Akira felt the pain subside.

A flurry of wind collected right in front of her and in the next instant, Joker revealed himself.

“Akira. It’s been quite a while.” He greeted.

Akira looked up at him. Wow. It will never truly fail to amaze her how handsome Joker is, even with the mask obscuring half of his face.

Lately, they had been meeting more frequently, just casually spending time with him on her bed, talking about trivial things when she’s not out and upgrading her social links with her companions. Actually, they had been spending quite some time together—not only in her room but also outside. She smiled as she recalled the first time they went out just a week ago.

~**~

It was a normal Sunday. Today, she cleared her appointment to spend some time at Shinjuku for one reason.

She’s going to shop for clothes.

Akira knew that with all the part-time work she has been doing for the past two weeks, she would be able to buy some new clothing. However, she wouldn’t be buying things for herself.

It would be for Joker.

Akira blushed as she remembered last night. Knowing that Morgana would not be around for this weekend and Sojiro went home quite early today, Joker manifested himself again and laid down the bed with her. They just talked about trivial things—like how the world was before, what Joker did during his free time and so on. Later in the night, as she was busy with making lockpicks, Joker made a comment about somehow wanting to see this new world with his own eyes. Akira suggested that it would be nice if she went out with him some time however, Joker was quick to decline saying that he doesn’t have any appropriate clothing to go out and that he was just thinking out loud. Now, wanting to go on that… ahem, date—or so as how she would love to address it, Akira’s resolve is clear. She decided that using her money, she would buy him some casual clothes and go out with him.

Looking around the men’s section, she proceeded to look for clothes that will match Joker’s build. Akira perused the racks and found some shirts that she thought would perfectly complement her trickster.

Her trickster? Akira’s face flushed as she quickly erased that from her thoughts.

After an awkward while of shopping for quite a few article of clothing, she went straight to the shoes section to find a nice pair for him. Walking around, she saw a pair of red high cut shoes that she knows would look well for Joker so without a second thought, she asked for a certain size and got it in her cart.

Seeing that she seems to have gotten all of her desired items, she made her way to the counter to pay for her purchase. 

“Akira!” A familiar voice shouted.

Stiffening, Akira turned around and saw Mishima waving and making his way towards her. He smiled at her.

“Hey, Mishima.” She politely greeted.  
“What are you doing out? I thought you said you were busy?” He asked.

Oh, right. She just declined him last night in favor of shopping for some clothes.

“Ah, I was just buying some things for… uh, myself before I do some stuff.”

Mishima looked behind her and checked out the items in her cart.

“Heh, I didn’t know you like wearing men’s clothes. Haha.” He joked.  
“Y-yeah, right. They’re comfortable.” She lamely excused.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that the great Akira Kurusu of the Phantom Thieves is buying gifts for her boyfriend.” Mishima grinned at her.

Akira blushed. Boyfriend?

“Uh, please keep your voice down.” She opted on reprimanding him. Who knows? Someone might overhear him talking about Phantom Thieves and her being one.  
“Oh, yeah sorry. Well, I’d hate to keep you for long so, see you around then?”

She just nodded and proceeded on checking out her items.

~**~

That night, she sat on the bed with Joker sitting on the stool across from her. On the floor are some paper bags filled with casual clothing for men. The trickster pointed at them with a gloved hand.

“Are you really sure these are for me?”

Akira chuckled.

“Yes, I told you already. We have to go out sometimes and as you said, you can’t go out wearing that.” She pointed at his Metaverse attire, “so get changed now!”

Picking out a pair of black pants, black shirt with the word ‘DANCE’ on it and a casual black blazer for him, she urged him to go downstairs and try it on. He relented.

“Okay then.”

Akira followed him and sat down on the stool in front of the counter and waited for Joker. She heard the door of the restroom open and she immediately stood up. When Joker emerged, she sucked in a breath in fascination.

Wow, he looked really handsome with casual clothing.

“This is quite comfortable. Not to mention, I think it suits me well if your reaction is anything to go by.” He said as he flashed her that half-smile half-smirk of his.

Akira blushed and looked away. She picked up a pair of red shoes and handed it to him, still not looking.

“Wear them and let’s go.” She shyly said.

Joker just laughed as he accepted the item, clearly enjoying the flushed state of his maiden.

~**~

It was getting late, around ten o’clock in the evening. Normally, Akira would be inside her room now, being urged by Morgana to sleep. Luckily, he wasn’t around or else, she wouldn’t be able to take this time and enjoy her date with Joker.

Yes, she finally relented and called it a date in her head. There’s no harm in doing so, right? She likes Joker so it isn’t weird for her to think this way, she reasoned.

Joker sat next to her on the bench near the arcade. They were eating some Takoyaki after an hour worth of games in Gigolo. The whole duration of the hour, Akira was grumbling about unfair tricksters who have natural talents in games and other things as she lost to Joker in almost all the games they played, despite it being his first time trying.

“Come on now, Akira. Don’t be so mad at me. It’s not my fault you aren’t that good in games.” Joker grinned at her.

Akira pouted and shoved a Takoyaki inside her mouth. Joker laughed at her antics.

“I hate you. You didn’t even let me win a single round.” She grumbled after chewing.  
“That wouldn’t be any challenge.” The trickster chuckled.

She looked at him and admired the view. He’s really handsome. Akira sighed. Hearing her, Joker turned to face her.

Suddenly, he moved and leaned closer to her. Closer. And closer.

Akira blushed at their close proximity. Just what is Joker planning to do?!

He raised a hand and cupped her cheek.

“Akira…”  
“J-joker…” She stammered out.

He leaned even closer and Akira swore that she died right there and then.

“You…”

She gulped.

“You have sauce on your lip.” He said as he wiped at her lower lip.

What the hell? Realizing it, she shoved him and looked away from him, face still flushed. She heard Joker laugh next to her.

“You… you should have seen your face.” He said between laughs.

Akira looked at him and smacked his shoulder.

“Haha, you think you’re funny?” She scolded, irritated at being played at.

The trickster clutched at his stomach as his laughter slowly died down.

“Oh hey, it’s Akira!” She heard a familiar voice from the distance.

Akira turned and looked around. There, walking out of the alley ahead, she saw Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. Oh no, she forgot that they were planning on going out this night to Akihabara with the group, she just declined saying that she had something planned already. Man, of all the places she could’ve picked for this night with Joker.

They ran and stopped in front of her.

“Hey guys. Where are the others?” She greeted.  
“They went home already. It’s just us three now.” Ann answered.  
“I see.”

The cat, Morgana, walked and sat in front of Akira.

“You’re out quite late, Akira. I knew you would disobey me the moment I leave.” The cat reprimanded her.  
“Sorry, she was just showing me around. It’s my fault.”

Surprised, the three newcomers turned and looked at Joker as if just noticing his presence. Then they looked back at Akira. Back at Joker. And back at Akira. Their eyes are clearly confused as to who this guy is.

“Who are you?” Ryuji bluntly asked the man.  
“Ah.. oh, he’s a friend.” Akira stated.  
“Nice to meet you.” The trickster offered a hand to Ryuji.

Ryuji shook his hand and Ann did the same. Joker reached out and patted Morgana on the head. That was when the three remembered, didn’t the man answer Morgana earlier?

“Hey! You understand him?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

Akira almost face-palmed. Leave it to Joker to just expose himself like that.

“Ah, sort of. Yes.” He answered, looking apologetically at Akira.

The three looked back at Akira with questioning glances. After a moment of silence, realization dawned on Ann’s face.

“I see. So are you trying to recruit him to--”  
“Lady Ann!” Morgana cut her off.  
“Err… not really. We were just hanging out.” Akira answered nonetheless, “Right?” she shot Joker a pointed look.  
“Yes, right.”

Akira made a show of checking her watch before standing up and tugging at Joker’s blazer.

“You see, it’s getting late like Morgana said so, we’ll be leaving now, then. See you tomorrow!” She stammered awkwardly, pulling Joker away from the group.

As they escaped, she felt their gazes on her back. She sighed. She’s surely going to be in hot seat tomorrow.

~**~

True to her prediction, that next Monday afternoon, Ryuji and Ann announced a meeting in the station. Once everyone gathered, the two shared what transpired just last night. By the end of their story, the group were all looking at Akira for some explanation. She fidgeted awkwardly.

“Err, he’s a friend. I met him in an… arcade. I swear, I didn’t know anything.”  
“Don’t you think it’s weird that he can understand Morgana? That means he’s a Persona wielder—and possibly an awakened one too.” Makoto said.

Oh boy, if only they know that he’s actually the reason behind Akira’s power.

“We might be reading too much into it, you know. He seemed pretty normal to me.” Akira said.  
“Regardless, you should be careful around him. It would do us good too if you find out whether he really has a Persona or something.” Morgana pointed out.

Akira sighed. This is just troublesome. She had to come up with some kind of reason.

“Yeah, I’ll try and do just that.”  
“That reminds me, what were you two doing out there again? Don’t tell me you’re dating him!” Futaba said.

At that, she blushed and awkwardly cleared her throat.

“What are you saying? We were just hanging out like friends do.” She denied.  
“Though you declined our invitation to join your team just to meet with him.” Yusuke stated.  
“What are you talking about, Yusuke. It’s just that I set our meet-up earlier and I can’t decline anymore.”

Haru chuckled and smiled at her.

“Do you like him, Akira?”

Akira blushed even more. In response, the group just laughed at her predicament.

~**~

Going back at the present, Joker sat in front of her and brushed her fringe off of her face.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you come up with a viable reason for my presence last Sunday.”

Akira leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

“No, it’s okay. I think they forgot about the incident already anyway.” She answered.

It’s true. They haven’t been asking her about it ever since Tuesday when she said that she’s still trying to ask her friend— Joker. Akira opened her eyes and raised her hand to pluck the mask off of Joker’s face. 

“There. You look better without this.” She said, placing it on the pocket inside his cloak.

He leaned back and looked back at the door—making sure that no one’s coming before addressing her.

“I’m sorry if I had been bothering you for quite some time tonight.” Joker apologized.  
“It’s okay. I knew you have something to say. It might be important, so tell me now.”

The trickster sighed and held her right hand in his.

“Akira, I know that gaining popularity is essential in striking fear in your suspect’s hearts and I know that it is good that people are now starting to recognize the Phantom Thieves.” He squeezed her hand before continuing, “However, you cannot let that popularity affect your goals. Remember, you started this group not because you want to be famous but because you want to save people. Please don’t deviate from that goal.”

Akira looked down, guilt eating at her heart. Somehow, she knew he was right. She would be lying if she said that the reason why they went on with targeting Okumura isn’t because of the poll because that’s certainly one of the matters she looked at.

“Yeah, I remember now. Thank you.” She said.  
“Good to hear. Oh, and one more thing.” Joker leaned close to her, “This palace is giving me a bad feeling.”

Akira looked at him straight in the eyes only to see pure seriousness and concern in the dark red depths.

“Why?” She asked.  
“I don’t know. I just feel as if somebody else is here with us.”  
“Could it be the man with the black mask?”

Joker reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a warm embrace.

“Just be more careful, okay?” He whispered.

Akira raised a hand to pat him on the back. It’s good to know that Joker truly cares for her. She just wonders whether he feels the same way as her. She relaxed herself against him and closed her eyes.

That is when the doors opened suddenly, waking her out of her trance. She quickly released Joker—as he did the same. They looked at the door and saw all the current members of the Phantom Thieves, shock clear in their eyes. Skull pointed an accusing finger at Joker.

“You?!”

~**~

“You mean, he’s the one who gave you that power to wield multiple Persona?” Mona asked.  
“Technically, yes. It happened in my dreams that night when I first summoned Arsene.”  
“I see. And the reason why you two wear the same outfit is because you are both Arsene’s summoner?” Queen clarified.  
“That’s right.” Joker answered for her.  
“And you said your name is Joker?” Panther inquired.  
“It’s true. I got my codename from him.” Akira replied.

The Phantom Thieves looked at them again. They were standing around Akira and Joker, who both sat right in front of them. Akira fiddled with her cloak as they shot them with questions after questions.

“You said you are a part of her soul, if I heard correctly. How could you be physically present?” Fox rubbed his chin in thought.  
“Her belief in me enabled me to physically manifest. Though, it takes quite a toll on her body and mine too so I try to avoid it as much as possible.”

Akira would like to go against that. To be honest, they aren’t even keeping their meetings to a minimum. It was just this last week that they didn’t meet often because of the fact that Mona stayed in her room during those times. But during the past weeks, Joker always shows himself whenever Sojiro and Mona’s not around and she’s not in any way tired or drained from the day. He would always sit next to her bed and lull her to sleep by combing his hands through her hair or even holding hers tight in his gloved ones. Sometimes, he would even go as far as kissing her forehead good night before leaving. 

“Hah! So it was your shirt that I found in Akira’s bed last Monday!” Oracle exclaimed.

Joker looked back at Akira as she flushed red at the accusation. That’s right. She forgot to put his shirt in her laundry and found it shucked under her pillow that Monday night.

“Wait, so you were staying with Akira in Leblanc?” Noir asked them.

Akira was very quick to reject the idea.

“N-no! Of course not! I mean, he rarely shows himself, okay! I just… he leaves immediately whenever he appears! It’s not like he’s staying with me or something.” She mumbled the last part.

Noir chuckled and Skull grunted.

“Hrrmm.. I don’t trust you! Who knows what you’re planning to do with Akira when we’re not around! Just earlier, I saw you hugging the breath out of her!” Skull exaggerated.  
“Really, Skull? You’re overreacting. It’s very unlikely that some great being like this wielder of wild card will do anything bad to my master.” Mona reprimanded him.  
“Tch.”

Akira sighed. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s get back. I’m pretty sure you’ve covered the infiltration route, right?”  
“Of course!” Panther said.

The group expectantly looked at her. Akira sighed again.

“Actually, before we leave, could you just give me and Joker a minute or two?” She asked.

It seems like they understood what she meant as they all went out the safe room—leaving the two alone.

“So, the secret’s out then.” Joker said.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

The trickster chuckled.

“At least they aren’t going to ask who you were with last Monday.” He said.  
“Hah, you’re right. Saves me the trouble. Though I’m pretty sure they still have a lot of question as to what’s happening.”

He made his way towards her before reaching out and patting her head. Akira closed her eyes just like a kid.

“I’ll be going now. Remember what I said, okay? Tell that to them too. Take care.” He reminded before kissing her on the forehead.

Wind picked up around her and in the next moment, she felt the absence of warmth from her temple. She reached up and touched the spot he kissed.

Unknowingly, Akira smiled. There may be times when their goals become unclear to them but fortunately, she has this trickster to remind her of what they really are fighting for. And with that person both serving as her guide and inspiration, she knew that everything will be alright.


End file.
